pokemon truth or dare
by tigerlilylake
Summary: I do not own Pokemon. this is about a tv show with pokemon characters and you guys are the people to send in the questions and dares.
1. Chapter 1

**Pokemon Truth or Dare**

**Hello I'm TigerLilyLake but call me Lily! I don't own Pokemon if I did it would have much more shipping moments! Please send reviews for the dares and I'll put them in the fanfic.**

**My co-host is Sandy she is a Pokeshipper, contestshipper and an Ikarishipper. I'm a Egoshipper, Advancedshipper or contestshipper (can't decide) and an Ikarishipper.**

**Me: **Hi everyone and welcome to... Pokemon truth or dare

(The crowd cheers)

**Me:** And here is my co-host...Sandy

(Cheers and Sandy walks on stage)

**Sandy: **Hi everyone it's great to be co-host

**Me:** It's good to have a co-host now on to the first contestant... Ash

(Cheers but Ash doesn't come in)

**Me: **Ash... Ash where are you?

(My Absol and Lucario are dragging Ash in)

**Ash:** Pikachu give me back Pikachu!

**Sandy:** Dont worry Ash Pikachu is fine we just took away all of your pokemon for are safety

**Ash: **When do I get to see Pikachu again? "Sob"

**Me:** After we have finished filming you can go to your five star hotel and your pokemon will be there.

**Ash:** Does that mean I'll have Pikachu back?"Sniff"

**Sandy: **Yes just sit down

**Ash: **Ok" sniffle"

**Me: **Alright here comes... Misty

**Misty: ** Hi everyone, hi Ash

**Ash: **Hi Misty I like your hair today!

**Misty:** Thanks I like yo-

**Sandy: **Chat time later the next contestant is... May

**May: **Hello everyone, hi Ash hello Lily hello Sandy I'm happy to be here!

**Me: **Hi May

**Sandy: **Up next is... Drew

(Drew comes in flips his hair and blows a kiss) (Half the girls in the audience faint)

**May: **Oh look its cabbage head

**Drew: ** Well hello April

**May: **For the last time my name is May M-A-Y 

(May and Drew start arguing about their names

**Me: **Oh well no stopping them, anyway next is... Dawn

**Dawn: **Hi everyone great to see you all!

**Sandy:** Wow I love your dress Dawn

**Dawn: **Thank you, you look great too!

**Me: **Take a seat Dawn, next is... Paul

(The crowd boos)

**Paul: **Do I have to be here?

**Sandy: **Yes

**Me: **Well that's it for today.

**Everyone expect Paul: **Bye

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter it was short but it was just introduction. Please leave a review and put in some Dares. Please a suggestion for who the next chapter's guest star should be. Hope you enjoy it Lily signing out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pokemon truth or dare**

**Chapter 2 let's begin**

**Welcome back thank you very for the reviews. Hope you enjoy this Chapter the dares begin this chapter! (Evil smile). This chapter the guest star will come in! Thank you ****HoAMR****and ****LittleMissFlowerCakes**** for the review again **

**Me: **welcome back everyone

(Crowd cheers)

**Sandy: **thank you now on to the reviews!

**Me: **alright let's start with Littlemissflowercakes

**LittleMissFlowerCakes**

**That was really awesome! I can't wait for the next chapter!  
Here are some dares for the victims:  
Paul: Pretend to be a fish for an hour  
Dawn: Dye your hair purple  
Ash: Go a whole hour with no food ( If he does eat you can borrow Typhlosion and he can give Ash a Blast Burn )  
Misty: Act like your sisters for the whole chapter  
Drew: Kiss all of your fangirls and let them do "stuff" to you  
May: Eat this pie ( May doesn't know but the pie is really big and Max is in there )**

That's all! Good job on the story and thanks for supporting both my stories. Also I think the guest star should be Harley, I just want to see what happens xD

**Me and Sandy: **thank you for the support

**Sandy: **Ok Paul be a fish for an Hour

**Paul: **Why would I do that? And how?

**Me: **Just be a magikarp for an hour!

**Paul: **What!?

**Sandy: **Less whatting more blubing

**Paul:** (sigh) blub blub

Paul flails on the floor

**Dawn:** Haha Paul use splash attack

Paul does a pretty good splash attack

**Ash: **it's super ineffective

**Me: **Alright Dawn your hair is going to be dyed purple!

**Dawn: **What but my hair is so pretty!

**May: **Oh Dawn its ok your hair would great in purple! As long as you're not Harley

**Dawn: **really?

**Sandy: **yes really May could you help her?

**May: **ok let's go

When they come back Dawn had a lovely shade of violet, and Mays hands were covered in purple dye

**Dawn:** do I look ok?

**Everyone:** ok look great!

**Paul: **Blub blub

Paul does a flip and lands in a funny position

**Dawn: **haha blub blub to you too!

**Sandy: **I love that colour do you have any left? Anyway Ash you get no food for an hour!

**Ash: **What!?

**Me: **yeah thats to easy Brock come in here and make a full meal

**Ash: **you are a horrible person

**Me: **I'll live with it

After a while Brock finishes and it looks great

**Ash and May: **Wowwww

**May: **Can I have some?

**Sandy: **sure

Everyone digs in

**Everyone except Ash: **Wow this is amazing!

**Paul: **Blub

**Ash: **I can't take it anymore

**Me: **Typhlosion use fire blast

Ash is burnt to a crisp and is sent to hospital

**Sandy: **Misty act like your sister for the rest of the chapter!

**Misty: **Sure what ever because I'm so pretty and so talented but our sister is so bad at everything

**Real Misty: **look who's talking

Misty gets into an argument with herself

**Dawn: **is she ok?

**Me: **Sure now Drew let your fan girls come to you

**Drew: **What no I can't do this never

**Me: **Absol throw him in

**Drew: **No don't do it!

Absol throws him in and you don't want to know the rest

**Me: **Arcanine go get him

He is sent to the hospital

**May: **Is that all

**Sandy: **no you still have to... Eat this pie!

**May: **Oh yeah this is the best reviewer thank you so much

May ferociously stuffs her face into the pie

**?: **Oww you bite me!

**May: **Who was that?

**Max: **it's me Max

**May: **what are you doing in my pie?!

**Max: ***sigh* do you only care about food!?

**May: **not true now get out of my pie NOW

**Max: **don't you want to know how mom and dad are doing?

**May: **Sure how are they doing?

**Me: **I'm sorry but you can talk later at the five star hotel

**Max:** Ok bye

Ash and Drew come back from hospital

**Ash: **I'm so hungry! Hey look a pie!

**May:** stay away from pie!

**Ash: **Too late

Typhlosion used fire blast and May used Mega kick! He is sent to hospital... again

**Sandy: **too bad if he had waited thirty more seconds he could have eaten

**Me: **oh well... now someone get me Harley!

Absol comes back with Harley

**Harley: **Hi everyone!

**May: **Oh no it's a cacturne

**Harley:** Well thank you!... Dawn my dear what happened to your hair!?

May glares at Harley

**Dawn: **Is it that bad?

**Harley:** No darling it's fabulous!

**Dawn: **really thank you!

Paul attacks Harley

**Harley:** Oh my what is this horrible monster!?

**May: **Have you look in the mirror lately?

**Dawn: **That's Paul

**Sandy: **Oh yeah Paul you can stop being a fish

**Paul:** Finally

**Me:** on to more dares

**HoAMR**

**Hey, are all these shippings Anime-verse? Because in Manga-verse I have a lot of shippings, as well as in Game-verse...**

Anyway, I guess here are truths/dares:  
Ash: if you had to pick, who would you choose, Misty, May, Dawn, Iris or Serena? And if you don't you'll have to make out with Paul for ten minutes *evil smirk*

**Misty: Would you rather be trapped in a room with Gary for a day or bug Pokémon for a week? If you don't answer, you have to go an entire month not using your mallet of snapping at people and act all lady like.**

**May: I dare you to make out with grass head. Or with Paul, then face the wrath of Dawn**

**Drew: I dare you to go a whole week without insulting or teasing April. Or flirt with her for the rest of the chapter (she has to flirt back)  
Dawn: kiss Drew and Ash then suffer the wrath of May and Misty (Misty may use the mallet as an exception this one time) **

**No other options because I'm felling evil and I'd love to see Paul jealous (Paul can beat up Ash OR Drew, not both)  
Paul: dive in a swarm of fangirls. OR kiss troublesome**

**Sandy: **We would like to stick to the anime but you can ask for someone from the manga or games to be guest star for a chapter

**Me**: Ash if you had to pick, who would you choose, Misty, May, Dawn, Iris or Serena?

**Ash: **Well Misty beats me up so she's out

**Misty: **Hey! That was like totally unexpected

**Ash:** May is cute and nice but the wrath of Grasshead,

May blushes and Drew glares at Ash

**Ash:** Dawn is pretty and nice but the wrath of Paul

Dawn also blushes and Paul threatened to hit him

**Ash:** Iris is a bit annoying and I don't know much about Serena so... May

**May: **Aww thanks

Drew kicks Ash

**Ash: **Owww hey what was that for?

**Sandy:** Misty wouldyou rather be trapped in a room with Gary for a day or bug Pokémon for a week?

**Misty:** Well I like totally hate bugs so Gary I guess

**May: **Oh someone has a crush!

**Misty: **Shut up that is totally not true

**Me**: May make out with grass head or with Paul

**May: **I hate Paul so Grasshead it is

**Paul: **Hey what did I ever do to you?

**May: **Being your self

**Drew: ***sigh* let's get this over with

May and Drew kiss for 10 seconds

**Me: **Awwww that's so cute

**May and Drew: **Shut up

**Sandy:** Drew you have to go a whole week without insulting or teasing May

**Drew: **Or what?

**Me: **Or flirt with May

**Drew: **Ack no

**May: **Am I pretty?

**Drew: ***sigh* yes

**May: **Am I better then you?

**Drew: **No I will always be better then you April

**May: **Hey cheater

**Sandy: **Drew now flirt with May

**Drew: **Why... May you're the prettiest girl I know

**May: **Aww thanks you're the best coordinator I know

**Drew: **Of course I am

**Me:** Dawn kiss Drew and Ash then suffer the wrath of May and Misty

**Dawn: **Oh boy

**May: **Just get it over with quick

Dawn nods and kisses Ash for 10 seconds then she kisses Drew for 2 seconds

Misty gets really mad and pulls out her mallet and the hammertime music plays in the background. May doesn't hit Dawn because they are best friends. Dawn is sent to hospital

**May: **Is she going to be ok?

**Paul: **Now my turn

Paul steals Misty's mallet and beats up Ash

**Ash: **Oww hey why m-

Ash gets k. and is sent to hospital

**Paul: **That felt good

**Sandy: **Paul dive into a swarm of fangirls or kiss Dawn

**Paul: **Someone bring me troublesome right now!

All the ikarishippers run as fast as they can to get Dawn

Paul kisses Dawn she wakes up

**Dawn: **what the hell Paul ewwww (she says while blushing)

**Paul: **It was a dare

**Sandy: **No it wasn't :p

**Dawn: **What get away from me Paul!

**Me: **Well thats it for this chapter

**Everyone except Paul and Dawn who are arguing:** Bye

**Harley: **Hey what about me?

**Sandy: **Ok... oh do you like like solidad?

**Harley: **I guess a bit!

**Thank you for reading my fanfic please send in some dare! Tell me who you want to see next chapter as a guest. Also check out Littlemissflowercakes fanfic's they are great. Bye **


	3. Chapter 3

**Pokemon Truth or Dare Finale**

**Hi everyone thank you for reading this fan fiction this will be the last chapter because of rules. But I am starting a new fan fiction called 'Pokemon Battle Arena' I will start writing that next Saturday. I will use your last truth's and dare's so thank you for reading I had a lot of fun making this Fan fiction!**

**Me: **Welcome back everyone to our last Chapter):

**Paul: **yes finally we get to leave!

**Sandy: **Not yet... but soon

**Dawn: **Why is it stopping?

**Me: **We went over budget

**May: **Oh well do we have more dares?

**Sandy: **Yes let's start with Littlemissflowercakes!

**LittleMissFlowerCakes**

**I'm not that great xD Another awesome chapter more dares!  
Dawn: Now your hair is purple dress up like Paul  
Paul: Frolic with Ponyta and start singing "It's a wonderful world"  
Drew: Shave all of your hair off  
May: Give Harley a big hug  
Ash: Eat this cake (He doesn't that Pikachu is in there)  
Misty: Give Sandy your mallet and talk about shopping with your sisters  
That is all. Another great chapter! :D**

**Me: **Wow these are great dares now Dawn dress up like Paul

**Dawn: **Noooo my beautiful outfit

**Sandy: **You have to do it!

Dawn comes back dressed up as Paul her hair attached in a ponytail

**May: **Well... that looks interesting

**Misty: **You look terrible

**Me: **You don't just say that to her face Misty

**Paul: **Ha you look hilarious!

Dawn just sulks

**May: **Stop it you guys she doesn't look that bad

**Sandy: **Well... moving on Dawn you will enjoy this Paul Frolic with a Ponyta and start singing "It's a wonderful world"!

**Dawn: **This is going to be fun!

**Paul: **You monsters this is the last day come on

**Sandy: **Come on out Ponyta

**Paul: **Come on SERIOUSLY

**Me: **Go Lucario use aura sphere

**Paul: **Nooooo... fine I'll do it

Paul starts frolicking along an angry Ponyta sing "it's a wonderful world" surprisingly well. Then Ponyta used flame thrower and Paul was sent to hospital

**Sandy: **I never knew he could sing Oh well...

**Me: **Drew my darling say bye-bye to your hair!

**Drew: **No don't do it nooooooooooooooooooo

**May: **Can I shave him:p

**Sandy: **Sure!

You can hear screams and a noise like a chainsaw and you are pretty sure you hear May say" payback time" then doing an evil laugh. When May comes back she has green all over her clothes! When Drew comes out he still has all his hair? May gets mad and hits him on his head and his wig comes off!

**Everyone: **hahahaha

Drew quickly puts his wig back on

**Me: **Where did you get that... any way May give Harley a Hug

**May: **What no why would I ever do that!?

**Dawn: **Just it over with quick

**Harley: **Come on May it's not that hard

Harley gives May a hug and he chokes her May gets sent to hospital

**Harley: **Oh dear I guess my fabulous clone was too strong for her

**Sandy: **Ash eat a cake

**Ash: **Yes a cake!

Ash digs into the cake until he bites something Hard

?: Pika chu

Ash is electrocuted and sent to hospital

**Misty, May and Dawn: **Pikachu

**Me: **Pikachu I'm sorry but you have to go back

Pikachu is sent back to the room

**Sandy: **Misty give me your Mallet and talk to your sisters about shopping!

**Misty's sisters: **Hi lets go shopping

**Misty: **No

**Daisy: **Come on girl we will give you a fabulous make-over!

Misty's sisters grab her by the arms and legs and take her to a shopping centre

**Me: **Thanks for the review now for are last one

**Poketyrant**

**Great dares so far! Here are mine! * smirks evilly**

Paul: Do you like Dawn? Answer truthfully or my Tyrantrum will use Dragon CLaw on you!

Drew: use a helium tank to blow up Paul like a balloon

May: swim in a tank full of albino Sharpedos with nothing but your swimsuit on.

Ash, Misty, and Dawn: eat 100 pizzas without throwing up

**Sandy: **More great dares! Now Paul do you like Dawn?!

**Paul: **Why would I answer that!?

**Me: **Because we have a Tyrantrum waiting for you

**Paul: **Fine I do...

**Dawn: **What!?

**Sandy: **Drew blow him up!

Paul floats around like a balloon and Dawn tries to shot him down

**Me: **Mayswimin a tank full of albino Sharpedos with nothing but your swimsuit on.

**May: **Its swimsuit time!

**Drew: **Into the tank!

May gets dumped into the tank

**May: **Pretend your dead 

**Sandy**: Ash, Misty, and Dawn eat 100 pizzas without throwing up

**Misty and Dawn: **Is that even possible!?

**Me: **Probably not but you have to do it anyway

**Ash: **That's 50

**Sandy: **Waaaa... how? Well anyway you girls should get going

Misty threw up after 10 pizzas, Dawn got to 5... And Ash finished them all!

**May: **Can I come out!

**Me: **Sure

May came out unharmed... somehow

**May: **Can we finish the Pizzas

**Sandy: **Sure

Everyone has a huge Pizza Party

**Everyone: **Bye 


End file.
